Silenced
by Seductivesiner
Summary: Selphie has broken up with Irvine. Irvine isn't happy and makes it his goal to make her pay, but sometimes things backfire...r
1. Feelings

1A/N: This isn't the first fanfic I've ever written, I've like written a million, yet I still think they suck, haha, Well I hope you enjoy this Squelphie (- that sounds so weird :D )

Squall wandered down the halls of Balamb Garden silently. It was 1am and he couldn't sleep. He had probably walked around circle around twice. He finally stopped and sat down on the steps leading to elevator. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his palms. He let out long, rough sigh. He would have stayed like he was for about another 5 minutes if the sound of footsteps didn't alert him. He looked up to see who it was and the looked down and groaned

"Hey Squall!" Selphie said cheerily.

No Response

"Whatcha ya doin' up so late?"

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep.." Squall found no surprise there. He looked up and smirked, "Maybe you should lay off all of that caffeine,"

Squall noticed something in her expression changed. She didn't stick her tongue out at him like she would normally do or something childish. He noticed something was really bothering her. Before he could ask her she asked him, "Are you okay?"

No Response

She sat down next to Squall and looked at him. A serious and irritated look upon his face. She began speaking again, "You can talk to me...I'm willing to listen...That's what friends are for,"

Squall didn't have anything to say towards that. So he remained silent.

The silence remained for about 2 minutes, the Selphie said, "Do you think I'm likable?"

Squall looked up at her puzzled. Selphie didn't have one negative side in her entire soul. Why would she be wondering such a thing? Squall replied with, "What are you talking about...You don't have a negative bone in your body..."

"I mean...for a relationship...Irvine says he loves me...yet he pays more attention to other girls than he does me..."

"Irvine's a dick."

"..."

"(sigh) I'm sure you would make a great girlfriend for someone. Just not Irvine. Irvine is a loser,"

"...Are you thinking about Rinoa?"

"I just see no connection between us-" Squall realized that what he was saying and stopped. He just told Selphie what was wrong. He had no intention to, but she caught. He uttered a profanity and turned his head away from her. Selphie then said, "I caught you didn't I...Even if you didn't tell me, I would have still known...You've been kind of avoiding her lately. She notices it. You suddenly have papers to write, meetings, training, something..."

No response

"When you told her you loved her did you mean it?"

His eyes grew wide, but he still faced away from her.

"People when they say things, they don't realize they said it until it's too late. I told Irvine I loved him, now I realize I only said it because I thought he loved me. I never took time to think, does he love me? I guess when you haven't felt love for a long time, you kinda forget what it really is...I mean like love between two people..."

Squall still faced away from her, but was actually listening. A very confused look on his face. He wondered if it was still Selphie sitting next to him. He turned to look at her just to check...yep...still her. Except now she had he knees up to her chest and her head rested on them. She didn't even noticed he shifted his gaze to her. Squall noticed a drop of liquid hit the ground. He looked up at the ceiling, couldn't be a leak. He looked at Selphie and saw another drop bound to hit the ground from her chin. She continued talking.

"Matron loved us. But She wasn't always there. Just for our childhood and then she was gone. The next time we saw her, she was hellbent on taking over the planet. (Squall's eyes narrowed upon hearing Selphie use the word hellbent. It just wasn't in her vocabulary...she was seriously upset) But she loved us as her children, yet that is not the love I'm talking about..."

By now a small puddle formed below Selphie. Five minutes of silence before Squall said, "I understand..."

No response

He looked over at her and noticed she had fallen asleep. He sighed a big sigh and stood up. He bent over and picked her up and carried her off to the Dormitories. Her bedroom door was looked so he took her to his room and layed her on his. He pulled out the couch-bed and grabbed a pillow and went to sleep thinking about every word that unexpectedly came from Selphie's mouth. Odd, but he understood her...More than she would ever know...


	2. The Breaks Ups

1Selphie blinked twice before she opened her eyes fully. She looked around. She wasn't in her room. She saw the gunblade case on the wall and instantly knew: Squall. _I must have fallen asleep when I was talking to him. _She thought. _I better get out of here before he wakes up or before I walk out and anyone get's the wrong idea. _With that Selphie fled from the room.

Squall woke up about 10 minutes after Selphie left. He looked at his bed to see no Selphie. She must have left. The words that she spoke to him last night ran through his head in his sleep and they still remained stationed in it. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it before it gets too far. He got out of his bed and took a shower.

Zell leaned on the library counter smiling at the pigtailed girl behind the desk. Amy was her name. Her dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, the two things he found most attractive and, oh, that smile. He asked, "So what time did you say you want me to pick you up?"

"(chuckles) That's like the seventh time you've asked me that," She responded.

"Sorry..." He pushed off the counter and then began punching air. That told her he was nervous. It had to be, he had no reason to be angry.

Zell noticed someone walk in. The person wore a bright blue shawl. He instantly recognized it to be Rinoa. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail like Amy's. Zell joked, "No matter how hard you try, you can never be Amy." With that Amy turned a deep pink. Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Have you seen Squall yet?" She asked

"Why don't you try his dorm room?...duh, damn Rinoa, are you sure you weren't born Blonde?" Zell asked

"If you quit trying to be a smart ass you'd realize that you are blonde," Amy laughed and her co-worker gave her a big shush. Zell glared at Rinoa.

Rinoa walked over to the study area in back and sat down at a chair. She glanced over at the studying SeeD's. To tell the truth she didn't like SeeD's much. They weren't too kind to her anyways. A female SeeD looked up at Rinoa. Rinoa gave a fake smile, but the SeeD gave her a disgusted look back. Rinoa looked down and sighed. Her past shoulder length dark hair with light brown streaks fell over her face. She would stay like that until Squall found her.

Squall roamed the hallways searching for Rinoa or someone who would know where she was. He came upon Zell walking awkwardly towards his direction. _What the fuck is up with that kid?_ Squall thought.

"Hey Squall, Rinoa's waiting for you in the library. You better go rescue her before the SeeD's glare her to death," Zell chuckled and continued his awkward walking. Squall rolled his eyes and headed for the library.

When he arrived he saw Rinoa sitting head down at a desk in the study area. He walked up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked up he said, "Can we go to the Quad? We need to talk..." Rinoa stood up looking at Squall with a confused and worried look, yet did as he asked and they headed to the Quad.

:Dormitories:

Selphie sat at the edge of Irvine's bed. She had just broken up with him, because she couldn't take the feeling he made her feel like. Just something to bang every now and then. She stood up and brushed herself. She said goodbye and walked out in a hurry. She didn't want to see him ever again. She blew past Rinoa and Squall crying openly. The stopped for a second and watched her head to the parking lot. Then they continued their journey. They would worry about her later...

:Quad:

"You're...what...?" Rinoa asked bewildered.

"This relationship really isn't working out...I can't open up to you, so I can't be with you...I know it's hurting you, and I don't want to hurt you...So...I'm breaking up with you..." Squall spoke as easily as he could, trying not to be so painful with his words. No matter what he did though, the result would be tears. Rinoa's eyes searched for a joke, hoping he was playing a prank, but the scary seriousness which appeared in his eyes said it was no joke.

"Squall!" A voice shouted. Squall and Rinoa turned to the direction from where the voice came. It was Irvine. _What the hell does he want?_ Squall asked himself. Before he could respond Irvine knocked him to the ground and had his shotgun pointed at his heart.

"Selphie broke up with me!" He yelled. "She told me how talking to..._YOU_ made her realize how I really didn't love her WHAT IS THAT SHIT!"

"Irvine calm down!" Rinoa shouted trying to pull him off of Squall, "Put the gun down!"

"I actually did like the little slut! Oh yeah banging the shit out of her was fantastic, but now I won't get to do that anymore, because a certain _someone _had to screw it up!"

"Selphie's not a slut..." Squall said, staring blankly at Irvine, "How could she be, if you were the only one she's ever been with her whole life. She left you because you couldn't be satisfied with her!"

Irvine pressed the gun harder onto Squalls Chest. Squall grunted. Irvine glared at himand shouted, "I should kill you right now! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"What's stopping you?" Squall asked him. "Why are you so mad? You didn't care about Selphie...She was just another girl to you..."

"Leonhart, be glad little Rinny here has a big mouth, or else you'd be dead..." Irvine pulled the gun off of him and stormed off. Rinoa dropped to her knees next to Squall and yelled, "What the hell was that all about!"

"Selphie and I were talking last night and she was telling me how she knew Irvine didn't love. I didn't really say anything, I just listened to what she had to say...She's not the reason I broke up with you...So don't be like Irvine and go off to torment her...Rinoa all I'm saying is that we rushed into things...So that this would be good to take time off from eachother...Okay?" He pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, gave her one last kiss and got up. He left the Quad to go take a rest in his dorm. Rinoa leaned back so she was against the wall and put her right index and middle finger against her lips. _I love you_ she said in her head.


	3. Still Friends

1A/N: Sorry a new Chapter took so long, I was so busy with Internship and stuff. Well yesterday was my last day. (Weeps). Got a vacation and then im back to school...it'll be so awkward...5 weeks no school...ahh...WELL! Onto Chapter 3!

Selphie sat on the beach and watched the water come up then slowly back away. All of the memories that she had with Irvine were on this beach. Their first time together, the picnic she surprised him with, even though he arrived late because he had to help a girl named 'Shannon' with her homework. Realizing a week later, Shannon never had any homework She remembered how Irvine protected her from monsters when she was unarmed. He was good at protecting...but not good with settling. Selphie had a sudden urge to just get up, go in and drown herself...but she didn't. It wasn't worth it. Irvine wasn't worth it. She stood up and walked towards the water. It flowed in up to her ankles. The chill of the iciness made her shiver. She picked up a rock and threw it. It skipped twice then suck into the water.

She turned around and headed back to the Garden vehicle. Before she got in she took one long look at the ocean. She'd leave her memories of him here, buried into the sand. Never to be dug up again

:Garden:

In the male dormitories Irvine was infuriated still. He paced back a forth threw his dorm as a blonde female sat on his bed and watched him. She was one of the many females he cheated on Selphie with. The girl said to him, "Irvine you have to get over it. Why are you so mad? You didn't even like her..."

"Do you understand that without her I can't stay here!" He shouted, "I've been kicked out of Galbadia. They only let me stay here because I was with her. When this gets to the headmaster I'm gone! Where the hell am I supposed to go!"

"Baby..." The blonde said as she stood up and walked slowly over to him. "It's okay...My dad owns a hotel, I can get you a hotel room to stay in for as long as you want, you could even live there..."

Irvine turned to face her and placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned in towards her for a kiss.

When he drew away he said, "Thanks...But we have to make her pay. Make her see what happens when she screws with me over," Irvine punched his right fist into his left palm.

"I've got an idea..." The blonde pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. She began tp whisper it to him slowly and in a sexy voice. Irvine liked the idea a lot and the way she said it. It greatly showed through his green boxers. He decided she should be rewarded for her intelligence. He got up and locked the door.

:Quad:

Rinoa sat in the quad, still in the same spot Squall left her in. All she could think about was how much they went through and how much she already missed him. Remembering how he raided the Sorceress Memorial to save her from being sent back into space. How he assisted in saving her from Adel. How they shared their first kiss on the balcony of this beautiful Garden. How after that kiss, he said he loved her. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She was about rip the chain with the replica of his rings around her neck, but then she heard footsteps. She turned ot see who it was...Selphie...

Selphie saw Rinoa and paused. She began to back away slowly while she said, "I didn't think anyone would be here...Sorry," She turned around and began to leave when a voice stopped her.

"You don't have to leave..." Rinoa said.

"Rinoa I didn't mean for Squall to break up with you! I was just telling him how I felt about Irvine and my opinion on love!" Selphie cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'll talk to him and maybe I can get him to go back to-"

"Selphie stop..." Rinoa said as she stood up. She walked over and hugged Selphie. "Me and Squall were heading down anyhow...you can't blame yourself...Hey if it wasn't for you, our breakup probably could have been worse. He could have said something stupid, being that he's not very good with words," Rinoa chuckled. She let go of Selphie.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No...Actually, this breakup could be good for us. It could show us if we were really meant for each other or not, pending on our actions...Do you wanna go get something to eat? All of this crying has made me hungry, haha"

"Sure. I hear that they have hot dogs on sale today...I wonder if Zell knows..."

The main reason Selphie liked Rinoa was how she was able to keep herself in control. One would expect a Deling City spoiled brat to lock herself in a room, cry her guts out and refuse to communicate or be around anyone. Sure she was childish sometimes, but all those other times, she was serious.

:Cafeteria:

Selphie and Rinoa walked into the Café only to find Zell sitting there at a table with about 10 hot dogs. They could tell it wasn't his first round by all of the ketchup that was on his shirt. Students stared at the boy in awe.

"Where does he put it all?" A lunch lady asked. "The boy doesn't even have fat on him, it's all muscle..."

The two girls watched the horrified lunch ladies just stare at him. They then turned to each other and laughed. They walked up to Zell and sat in the seat across from him. He stopped in the middle of swallowing to look up at them, then finished. He let out a huge belch. The girls covered their noses and whined.

"So Zell," Selphie began, looking away until the smell vanished. "Any more Hot Dogs left?"

"Nope, these are the last ten!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

The girls looked at each other. They had an idea and knew that the other had the same. Selphie distracted Zell with a 'What's That!', pointing behind him. He emmidiately turned around, as did other's who heard it and Rinoa grabbed his plate and ran. Selphie only a few feet behind her. When Zell turned around and saw no food, he jumped up and ran after them.

They ran out of the Cafeteria entrance and up the hall in the direction of the Quad. Zell was catching up and hot dogs were flying off of the plate onto the ground. A whimper emmited from Zell everytime he saw one fall. The girls only needed two anyhow.

They were about to turn into the entrance for the Quad when they heard a big thud. Soon after, laughter. Zell had slipped on a hotdog and was laying on his stomach, face on the ground, turned left. The girls also emitted with laughter. They decided that was enough torture. Rinoa set the plate down and took 2 hot dogs from the remaining for and they walked off to the Quad.

Zell got up to retrieve his last to hotdogs. His hands were only an inch or two from them when a big black boot stepped on it. The foot twisted and stomped and smudged it. Seifer...along with Raijin and Fuijin.

"SEIFER THAT WAS MY LU-" Zell began before being interrupted.

"It is a violation of the Balamb Garden Code to run at such high speeds through a hallway," Seifer spoke in a robot tone.

"WELL THEY WERE RUNNING T-"

"It is also a violation to litter! You shall be assigned to 10 hours community service! Good Day!" Seifer hands him 3 tickets. Then turns around snickering.

"Why the hell did you give me 3!" Zell shouted. "There were only two violations..."

"Oh, that ones for being a chicken wuss,"

"YOU DID THAT LAST TIME!"

"Well maybe if you stopped being a chicken wuss, you wouldn't get them. Sheesh! Kids..." Seifer walked off Raijin and Fuijin behind him. Zell stood there red with anger. He picked up a hot dog that looked clean and headed off to his dorm.

A/N: Seifer. Seifer. Seifer. Always pickin' on little Zell. Haha, well, Irvines apparently got a little suprise for Selphie...What's he thinking about?


	4. Carrying out the Plan

1Squall gazed at the ceiling. The plain. Gray. Ceiling. They painted his room grey because it reflected his emotions. On the back of the door though was a little smiley face. Selphie drew it with a crayon when she'd seen him smile on the balcony before kissing Rinoa.

_Selphie..._

She changed. Hell everyone changed after the whole Time Compression event. Even Seifer...sort of. Rinoa was less childish. Irvine, more intense. Everyone believed he was more intense because he really was recognized as part of the group. The SeeD's mostly know him as the guy who failed to shoot Edea in her sorceress form. Zell...actually Zell didn't change, but why would you want him to? He was good enough the way he was. Quistis started loosening up. Now they could look at her and think of her as just an Instructor at Balamb Garden who helped saved the world. But as a friend.

_Selphie..._

Her name ran through his head, like the words she said. The Selphie he used to know would have gotten lost right after the first sentence. She either had ADD or just too much Coffee and Energy Drinks. Or just maybe she always understood and just didn't want pay attention to things that made her feel upset. Maybe she was just like him. Hid her feelings of hurt from everyone, yet covered it up with optimistic things instead of sulking around, glaring the shit out of everyone.

Squall was about to shut his eyes when there was a tap on the door along with a voice.

"Message for Commander Leonhart," The voice said.

Squall grouned and sat up. He dragged himself to the door and opened it.

A short boy, probably about 4"6 held an envelope out to him. A small white one that you press and seal. He took it from the kids hand then asked, "Is that all?"

The boy shook his head in a yes motion and skipped off. His light up sneakers flashing all around the shoe. Squall felt a laugh coming up, yet suppressed it. He looked down at the envelope to see who it was from.

Addressed to: Squall Leonhart

From: Laguna Loire

_Laguna?_ Squall thought. _What the hell does he want?_

:Quad:

Rinoa and Selphie sat on the stage of where the Garden Festivals were held. They had just finished their hotdogs and now were watching the ocean go by as the garden sailed.

"Beautiful..." Selphie whispered. Rinoa heard though and looked at her. Then back at the sparkling water.

"I know..." Rinoa answered. She grabbed a hold of her necklace and looked at her feet. "Squall...made me a promise by the ocean...at the orphanage..."

"Yeah, I kno...Really?"

"What!" Rinoa looked at Selphie eyebrows narrowed.

"Umm...Zell dared me to listen in on the convo...He said hide next to the broken wall and I did for fun. But when I heard what he said I decided not to tell them. I said he was saying how it was as a child alone in the orphanage...Then he decided to barge in with news about Laguna and stuff. I swear, I didn't tell a soul."

Rinoa chuckled and let go of the necklace. She began to speak again, "I believe you...You know that's one negative thing about the ocean...Sometimes the memories people share with others are around water..."

Selphie started to think of Irvine, but instantly erased the thought with a cartoon quote. "Yeah, momma said not to go near the water. My grandpapi died in the water. He saw his own reflection and drowned trying to save himself..."

Rinoa looked up thinking about what Selphie just said. _What the hell?_ She thought. She looked at Selphie and said, "...Selphie...you don't have a grandfather...you don't have grandparents,"

"Haha, don't remind me. It was just a line from Family Guy. Not exact but close enough,"

Selphie lays down and looks up at the moving blue sky. She tried to find shapes. She found a hat...and what seemed to be a heart, but it withered away. Selphie's chest rose up as she took a deep breath and went down as she exhaled. She was glad she never took up smoking, because moments like this would be ruined by the urge to cough. No matter how lonely it got, she never did anything life risking.

_Squall..._

_How did his name pop into my head?..._ Selphie asked herself. _Maybe they're right...I do need to lay off of the caffeine..._

"Hey Selph...I'm gonna head off to my dorm for a nap...You okay by yourself?" Rinoa told Selphie.

"Yeah, go on...Later," Selphie replied and waved Rinoa good bye.

:Dormitories:

"Are we all set?" Irvine's blonde girlfriend asked.

"Yes we are Catheline..." He replied, buttoning up his brown tench.

"Hey, it's Cat, remember?"

"Haha, Sorry. Okay. Let's go..."

Irvine picked up a black travel bag and the blonde grabbed her purse. Then they headed off to the Quad, knowing Selphie would be there. Though they did not know if she was alone. They would take their chances.

They reached the quad only to find Selphie alone on the stage laying down. _Perfect._ Irvine thought. He had Cat silently sneak up to Selphie and cover her mouth with a cloth doused in chloroform. Selphie struggled for about 6 seconds trying to get the cloth away from her, but the chemical was just too strong.

Cat help her upper body in her arms as Irvine grabbed supplies out of his bag. They had a little hover raft already set up near the broken ledge. They through her on it and hopped on heading to the window of his dorm. The raft would be quicker and easier to transport a knocked out body. They had gone this far, couldn't turn back now.

A/N: What are they gonna do to Selphie? Torture? Rape? _KILL_ her? nooo...not Irvine...or just...maybe...


	5. Eye to Eye with his Exeter

1A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Okay my last authors note was weird, haha, but we left off knowing that Cat and Irvine took Selphie and are planning to make her pay for leaving him and Squall getting a letter from his father...2..3...4..ACTION. (Im such a loser, haha)

:Dormitories:

Squall sat down on his plain white sheeted bed. He turned the letter over. After he lifted up the seal, he took out the folded sheet of paper inside. Throwing the now empty envelope onto the floor with his right hand, he held the letter in his left. He unfolded it with both hands and began to read.

_Dear Son,_

_Hey...How is it going? Ellone and I were wondering how you were doing. I hope everything is fine. Same with your relationship. Last I heard the blue girl got you to smile...what was her name...Oh yes! Rachel! What a lovely girl...Well...we were also wondering if you were ever coming to pay us a visit...Rachel can come too! Also, it would be great if we could spend some time one on one with each other...get to know each other better...It's...Kinda awkward having a son and knowing not much about him...Well, I gotta go. Hope to see you soon..._

_Love Dad_

Squall threw the letter on the ground and glared at it._ Why would you try to connect a mistake you admitted to... _Squall said in his head. Squall got up and decided to head off to the Cafeteria for something to eat, he was starving. It was like the invitation letter he just received was nothing more than a letter. Soon enough he was already thinking about something else...

:Dormitories Still:

Irvine tossed Selphie's limp body threw the window and onto his bed. She landed on the edge and slid off onto the floor as the walked inside. The amount chlorophyll they used wasn't very great so they had injected her with a paralyzing substance. It paralyzed her body so she could not move, yet she could still hear, see and feel pain.

"Oops," Irvine joked. Irvine hopped through the window. Cat right behind him. She put her travel bag on the floor and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"I'd like to have some time a lone with my ex girlfriend...Would you mind leaving?"

"Umm...Okay, I'll go get some lunch..."

"You go do that," Cat left the room hesitantly. When she shut the door Irvine walked over to it and locked it. He walked back to Selphie and kneeled down next to her. He examined her emerald green eyes. No emotion, no fear, nothing...She just stared straight ahead. All she could see really were his boots. She wanted so badly to move, kick and scream...but she couldn't.

"Well now Sephy...it's just me and you...Remember what we used to do when we were alone...and it was quiet...and I had a hard-on like a steel pipe? Do you remember?" Irvine asked, stroking Selphie's cold cheeks. "I bet you do...I remember how you screamed, how you asked for more...haha...you...screaming for more...no one would _ever_ expect those words coming from your mouth..."

Irvine stood up and unzipped his pants. Looking down at the unmoving little body before him. He removed his boxers as well and tossed them into a corner. He knelt down and removed Selphie's undergarments, tossing them over towards his pants.

A tear leaked from Selphie's eyes. She knew what was about to happen. Wishing she could shout the words no, or overall just shout. But she laid there and awaited the fate that had been waiting for her. Irvine saw the tear and said, "Aw, sweetie don't worry...I'll try to make this as painful as possible..."

He positioned himself over her and began to hurt her...

:Winhill:

"Do-ba-shweepa-ding-bat-shwoo, skilddle-dee-da-dae," Laguna sang as he helped the flower shop lady, plant seeds into the ground. Occasionally using the mini shovel as a drum on the soil.

"Laguna...You have a lovely voice...but I'm really not in the mood for music with...beat to it..." She said in the most polite way possible.

"In other words Uncle Laguna, she is saying your harmonics are untolerable..." Ellone chuckled. Laguna looked at her with narrowed eyebrows. Only few of those words went through to his brain. The others failed to enter, but he stopped singing.

"Uncle..." Ellone began, stopping her work on a lily seed. "Do you think Squall will come to visit us?"

"Want me to be honest?"

Ellone nods slightly

"(he takes a deep breath and exhales) No...He's hated me since he first had those dreams with me, or whatever they were-"

"Time Distortion"

"...uh...Right...And since he found out I am his father, he's hated me even more..."

"Well, did you explain to him how you didn't even know Raine had a baby?"

"...Yeah..."

"Then why doesn't he understand? I know he's not stupid..."

"I may have...messed up...just an itty bit.."

"...Uncle Laguna..."

"...heh?..."

"...What exactly did you say?..."

"...I told him how I didn't mean for Raine to get pregnant and if I could have done things differently I would have...Before I could finish apologizing, he stormed off..."

"So basically you told your son he was a mistake...and if you could have had the choice not to sleep with Raine you wouldn't have?" A villager who over heard said.

"NO! I meant if I could have stayed with him I would have!"

"Well sure sounds like you told the kid off by saying, 'Sorry, but I didn't mean for you to happen.' You're such s-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Laguna's face changed to a deep red and he breathed heavily.

"Don't get mad at me because you're an illiterate imbecile," The villager chuckled and continued his walk.

"Some people never change!" The flower shop lady yelled. "That man know's how to pick at everybody's pressure points...Don't mind him...but I do think that you should make an effort to go see Squall and explain to him what you really meant that day...but write it out before you say anything...feebleminded again..."

Ellone nodded and they continued their work on the garden. Laguna watched after the villager who just made him look stupid and growled. He then proceeded back to his planting. Singing again, yet this time the flower lady excused his horrible singing talents.

:Dormitories:

Irvine had finished with Selphie in about 20 minutes of starting. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower, shutting the door behind him. _Selphie should be still for about another hour. _he thought _We put enough of the stuff in her..._

He laid his towel on top of the toilets seat cover which was decorated with two baby bunnies cuddling. Selphie. She put it on there a few weeks ago. When girls came in they would wonder about the bunnies and think, _is this guy confused?_ Irvine would have to get rid of it later. Now he just wanted to wash off.

He first turned on the cold water. Then the hot. He made sure it was a comfortable temperature with his hand, before he would step in. When it was, he stepped into the shower and closed curtain.

About 5 minutes into the Shower, Irvine heard the door creak open. He stopped moving, then thought, it's just Cat. Then he remembered...he locked the front door. Well maybe she had her key. He continued using the soap on his groin as the footsteps neared him. Then he remembered something else...There was only one key...and he had it...

Irvine immediately pushed open the curtain, wishing that very instant that he hadn't. He had come face to face with his Exeter. The person holding it was none other than a groggy looking Selphie.

Irvine stares into Selphie's green eyes. No longer were they empty, they were full of rage. But Selphie would never hurt anyone. _Haha, she wouldn't even hurt a fly._ Irvine chuckled in his head. He broke out off his trance and laughed. He then said, "Selphie put the shotgun down..."

No reply.

"Selphie put the damn gun down. You don't know what your doing...haha...you never do,"

"Fuck you Irvine Kinneas.." Selphie said, clicked the switch and put her finger on the trigger.

"Oh shit..." Irvine murmured.

Two pulse ammo shots were fired and the sound of the blast made a echo which seemed to slowly fade in Selphie's mind. After that...complete and utter silence.

A/N: How was that? Did you expect _that_ to happen? Did you not? Was it a complete surprise? Or the typical event of a story? Tell me you opinion. Review please! Thanks! 3


End file.
